


Remembering Last Night

by Mony (Mony_Writes)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Text fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mony_Writes/pseuds/Mony
Summary: Jack - maybe - got a little drunk last night and Davey, like any good friend checks in on him the next morning.---Another text fic. This time, with good friend Davey and hopeless dumbass Jack.
Relationships: David Jacobs & Jack Kelly, Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Remembering Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk/prompt me over on my Tumblr @wide-eyed--wonderer !! And, as always comments/feedback are welcomed and appreciated!!

(Davey/ **Jack** ) 

How you feeling this morning buddy?? 

**Don’t even talk to me Davey**

That bad huh? 

**How drunk was I last night?**

...you really wanna know? 

**Davey what does that mean**

**Davey??**

You remember your conversation with Kath? 

**I taLKED TO KATH??**

I’ll take that as a no then. 

**Davey I don’t even remember Kath getting there**

I left you for two minutes maximum and I came back to 16 shot glasses in front of you and Race 

**I think it was a dare**

Yeah from what I gathered from Spot Albert dares Race to do more shots than you.

**Race lost the dare.**

I think Race might have won Jackie. 

**Davey what’d I say to Kath.**

**Daves??**

It’s not so much what you said Jack. It's what you did. 

Or rather, what you and Kath didn’t

**Davey, that is way too cryptic for my extremely hungover brain. Please just tell me.**

You sure you wanna know Jackie. 

**I need to know for the next time I see her.**

You tried to kiss her. She might have stopped you. 

**Did I cry.**

**Davey did I cry.**

I’m not sure you wanna know Jackie

**Oh God, I remember. She high-fived me out of pity, didn’t she?**

**Davey, just end me now. Please.**

No can do Jackie.

Plus, Kath’s coming over in an hour and a half. You got a date.

**DAVEY!**


End file.
